Your Heart is Mine
by Wishful Yaoi Desire
Summary: Akira, hopelessly in love with Mishima, wants to ask him out to a Masquerade Ball coming up, but doesn't have the nerve. His team decides to help out, and Akira can only pray things will end well. Rated M for Mature content. YAOI I love this game and i couldn't resist writing about these two, i mean come on, Mishima is freakin adorable! hope you like!


**I have spent well over 100 hours playing Persona 5, and while i ship Akira with nearly every guy i come across (honestly planning to do one-shots of all of them) I could not resist doing a story of Mishima and Akira. I was listening to music when the idea of a Masquerade Ball came into my head and i couldn't get it out for the life of me. it was too perfect! Enjoy!**

 **This is Yaoi, meaning BoyxBoy love, if you don't like ignore. I do not own the characters, nor are there any spoilers, so enjoy!**

~Masks reveal more than you Know~

Akira sighed, holding up a flyer for a masquerade ball coming up. His friends were more than eager to go, especially the girls who were spending hours making their masks to match their dresses.

The guys decided to go as the girl's dates, but Akira refused on the account he had someone he wanted to ask.

But couldnt.

Akira dropped the flyer on his bed and collasped on it. Morgana jumped on the bed and curled up, watching him.

"what's wrong Akira?"

"Nothing."

"You still too scared to ask him to the ball?"

"Morgana!" Akira hissed, glaring at the black and white cat. Morgana stretched and laughed. "Everyone knows you like him, and everyone is rooting for you!"

Akira turned and looked outside, the heavy rain that day just made him feel more depressed.

Akira was hopelessly crushing on Mishima from his school. Mishima was a thin-framed blue haired boy who wasn't great at being around girls, or around anyone honestly.

Mishima was also a huge supporter of the Phantom thieves and even created the website to show his support. Mishima was every bit adorable and anytime Akira saw him he did his best to play cool, even though he was dying to hold the boy close to him.

Ever since he first met Mishima, he had trouble keeping his cool. Akira spent countless nights in the bathroom getting himself off to the thought of holding that hot body against his own. He knew it was hopeless; that the boy probably didn't like him that way, but every nerve in his body was desperate to touch or be touched boy those gentle fingers.

Even thinking about those nights he spent trying to keep his moans to himself so Morgana wouldn't hear had his face heating up. Hopefully Morgana wouldn't notice.

"I know! But I don't even know how to ask him." Akira groaned. His phone vibrated and he whipped it out.

 **Futaba:**

Earth to Leader, you asking Mishima to the ball yet?

 **Ryuji:**

He may be our fearless leader but he is too much of a chicken to ask him out!

 **Ann:**

He is braver than you!

 **Ryuji:**

How so?

 **Ann:**

Because I had to ask YOU to the ball

 **Ryuji:**

Whatever. But come on dude, just ask him already.

 **Akira** :

You know it is 10pm right?

 **Ryuji:**

So?

 **Makoto:**

If you guys are going to talk this late, can you not include me in it? Some people are trying to sleep!

 **Ryuji:**

Sorry...

 **Futaba:**

you all suck at rooting for our leader you know.

Akira put his phone down and turned to his side, trying to go to sleep.

The next day Akira ran into Yusuke standing infront of the school.

"Hey Yusuke, what's up?"

Yusuke had his arms crossed lightly over his hips as he looked off into the distance; somewhat dramatically.

"The others request I pick you up and take you to our hideout."

Akira looked confused. "What? But we have school..."

Yusuke simple walked up to Akira and tossed him over his shoulder. Akira became flustered and tried to get out of his arms. Before long they were back at the cafe and Yusuke ungracefully dumped Akira on his bed.

"We told you to go pick him up, we didn't mean that literally!" Morgana yelled. The girls just laughed and even Akechi had a small smile on his face. Akira was bright red as he sat up.

"Well that was embarrasing."

"You need not worry Akira, you were not heavy at all." Yusuke stated, sitting down on the couch.

"...not what I meant." Akira groaned, looking at everyone. "What is this about? And why are we all skipping school?"

"Because this is important! And Makoto didn't skip, you know how she is." Ryuji pointed out.

"Anyway," Ann started, glaring at Ryuji to shut him up. "We wanted to hold this meeting to talk about you and Mishima!"

Akira scratched his head. "There is nothing to talk about, I decided last night not to ask him out."

Ann and Haru practically screeched. "Why?" They demanded.

"Well for one, we don't even know if he is gay." Akira pointed out. The girls glanced at each other and Akechi crossed his arms. "While that may be true, I have observed you two when you hang out, and I would like to point out that to me it seems he fancies you more than just a friend."

"Ok for one, who the hell even talks like that?" Ryuji laughed, leaning forward. "And you just gotta go for it man! And Morgana actually came up with an awesome idea on how to ask him to the ball!"

Akira was cautious as he looked at everyone. "And that would be...?"

"A calling card!" Morgana howled, rather proud of himself as he stood on a nearby table. "Wha-?" Akira was surprised. "Yeah man, all you do is send him a calling card that asks him out. You meet him at the ball and with a mask on, he wont even know it's you!" Ryuji grinned, both him and Morgana looking excited.

Akira blushed at the thought of both of them dancing, and shook it out of his head. "I wouldn't even know what to write, or what to wear."

"We got you covered!" Haru chirped, smiling happily.

"We worked on making you a mask and an outfit, while Makoto wrote out the calling card. Another reason she didn't come here was... well.. she was delivering it to Mishima; or rather placing it in his locker."

"WHAT?" Akira jumped up, his eyes wide with shock. "How could you guys do that without asking me first?"

"If we did, you would have said no and nothing would have changed." Yusuke said, closing his eyes and nodding.

"We just wanted to push you a little bit towards the right direction, that's all." Haru said quietly, looking down.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck and sat back down. "I guess you all were just trying to help. Alright so what did the calling card say?"

The girls looked at eachother. "Makoto wrote it and delivered it, so we have noooo idea!" Futaba said, crossing her arms around her legs. Akira scowled at her, while Futaba only grinned.

"The ball is tonight, and we are all too hyped up to go school so we figured we would just hang out until then." Ann said, playing with her ponytails. Akira groaned. "Fine, I will go make us all some coffee."

Akira walked downstairs before Ryuji yelled, "I don't want any!"

"Yes I know!" Akira yelled back, laughing lightly.

After Akira had just started making the coffee, Makoto walked inside the cafe and looked at Akira. "Oh hello Akira, I am guessing the kidnapping was a success."

"You know I am going to kill you later."

"You will have to thank me before you do then." Makoto smiled, before walking up the stairs to meet the others.

Hours passed as the group hung out. Ryuji and Futaba were playing some retro games while Akechi watched. Yusuke was doodling on a sketch pad, Makoto was studying as per usual, and Ann and Morgana were curled up on the couch sleeping.

Akira was zoned out as he thought about the ball. He pictured himself walking up to Mishima and taking his hand as the two danced; Mishima blushing hard and Akira trying to act calm and collected. Akira closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

 _Akechi and the others may think he likes me, but maybe he just likes the phantom thieves. He probably thinks I am cool or something, I doubt he would like me that way._ Akira sighed and rolled onto his side on his bed, deciding to just take a nap.

"Oof!" Akira groaned as a heavy weight pressed onto him. "Time to wake up!" Ann cooed, slumped over him like a ragged doll. "Couldn't you wake me up by shaking my shoulder or something?" Akira asked, trying to turn his head to see her.

Ann looked thoughtful before shaking her head. "Nope! This is more fun! Now come on, we have to get ready for the ball! Haru brought over your outfit and mask so you better get ready!"

Ann slipped off Akira as he sat up and looked over to where his attire was hanging. He gaped at it in surprise. It looked just like his Phantom thieves outfit he wears when going through the Metaverse and Palaces.

"How?" He asked. "Makoto and Haru are really skilled at sewing, and Futuba had all your measurements so it was really easy. While they did that, I worked on your mask. Now you will look just like a Phantom thief as you go and steal his heart!" Ann giggled, along with the rest of the girls.

Akira blushed in embarrasment, and was glad the boys had left to go change somewhere else.

"You are all really something..." Akira looked down, suddenly nervous. Haru smiled and Ann grinned. "We are rooting for you leader!"

"This is the first time i've seen you so nervous, I must snapchat this." Futuba rushed to grab her phone, making everyone laugh.

"Get ready and head downstairs, we are all going to meet up there before we head out!" Makoto smiled before the girls left.

Morgana, who had been asleep despite the noise, stretched and looked at Akira. "They did a good job with the outfit huh?"

Akira nodded, thinking about meeting Mishima; suddenly worrying what he would do if Mishima didn't show up. Morgana sensed his nervousness and jumped on his lap.

"Don't worry, Mishima will show up, plus he doesn't know what you look like so he might not even know it's you at first!"

"I don't know if that should make me feel better or not.."

"Should I come as support?"

Akira laughed. "I think I can handle this on my own."

"You got it Joker, go get dressed and have fun! And if there is any tuna there, you better bring me some!" Akira laughed again and hugged the small cat before getting dressed.

20 minutes later of constant fidgiting and messing with his raven black hair, Akira walked downstairs where the group waited. Everyone had the same masks on that they wore in the Metaverse, which made Akira laugh at the sight; especially Akechi's long nosed one. The boys all wore tuxes, while the girls wore long dresses that matched the color of their masks.

"You look so sexy Joker!" Ann cooed, smiling at him. Akira blushed and messed with his red gloves. "I feel out of place with you all; couldn't I wear just a regular tux?"

"No way dude! Ya gotta stand out, a calling card wouldn't be sent by a plain guy wearing a tux." Ryuji said, slapping a hand onto Akira's shoulder.

"So what does that make me when im not wearing a tux or this?" Akira challenged him. Ryuji just grinned.

"A stunning look for you as always leader, I am sure even the girls will be wooed by your attire." Yusuke observed.

"Where is Futaba?" Akira looked at his group and noticed the small tech girl was missing.

"She didn't want to go somewhere with such a large crowded. She is certainly getting better with not being an introvert, but its still a sudden push if she went there." Makoto said, fixing the straps on her dress.

The group talked for a bit longer before heading out to the masquerade ball. Bright lights were shining all over the place, making Akira feel like they were heading off to infultrate a palace.

 _Of course I am here to steal someones heart, so it really does feel like that._ Akira thought, messing again with his gloves nervously. Large crowds of people all in masks were entering the large building. Akira looked around but couldn't see Mishima. _Even if I could, I might not recognize him._ Akira thought.

A hand pressed on his arm and he looked down, Haru was looking around. "I can't see him anywhere." She stated, looking worried herself. "Do you think he came?" She asked.

"We aren't even inside yet, he could be in there." Ann said, reajusting her cat mask. Haru nodded silently as she somewhat clung to Akira's arm as they made their way inside.

Loud music was thumping against Akira's chest as they finally made it inside. People were pushing past the group to get further inside. Lights were shining down from the ceiling, making everything seem almost too bright. Tables of food sat in one corner, and before Akira could point it out, Ann was already dragging Ryuji along with her as she beelined it for the food.

Yusuke took Haru's hand off of Akira as he asked her to dance. Haru blushed as she was lead away. Not soon afterwards Akechi and Makoto walked past Akira, before Makoto looked back and winked at him. "Good luck!" She yelled as Akechi lead her away.

Akira stood alone in the doorway, looking around. He felt his heart beating hard as he scanned the crowds for Mishima. People looked at Akira and his attire, whispering among themselves. Akira relised he was still in the way and quickly moved to stand against the wall.

Akira was a calm and tough leader; always having to be relaxed in tense situations so he could get his teammates and him out alive; but when it came to confessing his love, Akira felt as weak as the very monsters he killed.

After a couple minutes of no sign of the boy, Akira started to lose hope. The music switched to a slow song and couples separated from their groups to dance with their partner. Gaps started forming as couples moved away, and standing alone in the center of the dance floor stood a boy. Akira straightened up and stared.

 _It's Mishima... it has to be._ Akira thought. Akira slowly walked towards him, hoping the pounding in his chest was not audible. The closer he got, the more certain he was that it was the boy he was in love with.

Mishima stood with his hands interlocked nervously; a piece of paper sticking out between them. He looked around but failed to notice Akira walking up to him. Mishima wore a suit like most of the guys there, and had a bright red mask on.

Seeing Mishima just as nervous as he was made him feel a bit better; though the fear of being rejected still sat in his mind. Akira walked up and placed a hand on Mishima's shoulder. Mishima jumped and turned his head, locking eyes with Akira.

"Phantom thief..." Mishima breathed, starring at Akira. Akira wasn't sure if Mishima knew it was him, but he was determined to make him fall for him at any cost.

Akira leaned forward, pressing his lips against Mishima's ear. "I am here to steal your heart." He whispered. Mishima shivered and the mask failed to hide the blush creeping on his face. Akira slipped his other arm around Mishima's waist and pulled the boy against him.

Akira moved his other hand to take Mishima's as he slowly moved his feet to the tempo of the song. Mishima was lookin down the whole time, making Akira frustrated he couldn't see his beloved's face.

As they danced, Akira released the hand he was holding and moved to tilt Mishima's head up; his hand still snaked around the thin boy's waist. Mishima was all kinds of flustered, and kept adverting his eyes from looking at Akira's.

"I cannot steal your heart if you won't let me." Akira breathed, staring at Mishima. Mishima finally looked up and stared back into Akira's grey eyes. "One wouldn't make it easy for a thief to steal what is their's." Mishima said, smiling at Akira. Akira glanced down at Mishima's lips, only inches from his own.

The urge to kiss the boy made his stomach flip as he let out a soft laugh. "You do have a point."

Mishima looked at his eyes carefully, leaning back slightly. "Were you the one who sent the calling card?" He asked. Akira looked away, looking at the couples dancing and chuckled as he saw Ann stuffing her face with desert and Ryuji looking bored.

"My teammates did, without my permission."

"Oh." Came the reply. Akira felt his body go cold, realizing he had just said something unnessary. "That isn't what I meant." Akira fumbled to apologize. Mishima moved away, looking down. "No it's ok, it was a good prank." He said quietly. Akira felt like everything was crumbling around him.

 _He thinks it was a prank... No... no Mishima you don't understand... I.. I like you.._ Akira struggled to speak, his body going against him.

"Mishima.. that isn't wha-"

Mishima turned and ran away, the paper he was holding fell as he slipped between the crowd, disappearing. Akira felt lost as he knelt down and picked it up.

It was the calling card.

 **Yuuki Mishima**

 **You have captured the heart of our Leader and he wishes to take yours as well.**

 **Tonight at the masquerade ball, he shall steal your heart. Be prepared.**

 **Signed, the Phantom Thieves.**

Akira groaned as he held his head in his hand. It was very well written; formal as Makoto always is, but he took it the wrong way.

"Akira what's wrong?" Ann and Ryuji appeared, with the rest of the group following suit.

"It was going so well, what happened?" Haru asked.

"I said something I shouldn't have and he took it the wrong way. He thinks the calling card was a prank."

Makoto crossed her arms. "I did not expect this. You need to find him and explain it properly!"

"I don't know how.." Akira said hopelessly.

"If he took it the wrong way and even stormed out, that is proof enough that he has feelings for you as well; does it not?" Akechi pointed out. The group nodded as Akira's eyes remained connected to the floor.

Ryuji slapped Akira hard on the back, making him tumble forward. "Go and get him man! We aren't gonna wait all day for you two to finally realize your feelin's for eachother!" Akira looked back at him, flustered as he nodded and ran off after Mishima.

The group cheered him on as he disappeared around the corner.

The music quieted down the farther he got, walking down a long corridor. There were a few balconys along the way, which mostly had couples making out. The moonlight lit up the walls as Akira searched for Mishima.

After a couple minutes with no luck, Akira worried that Mishima had actually left the ball. I don't even know where he lives... Akira groaned, shaking his head. He was a poor excuse of a thief.

Akira walked onto one of the balcony's that were free of the hot-n-ready couples and looked around. Behind the large building for the ball was a simple courtyard that had large bushes that almost made it feel like a maze. There were some couples out there chatting or making out, but most of the couples seemed to be inside dancing.

Akira felt his heart drop, feeling everything he had wanted to do was useless now. He wanted to confess to Mishima and hoped Mishima would feel the same way, but here he is alone and feeling pathetic. Mishima always admired the Phantom Thieves, and was always eager to message Akira about news going on with the website or simply wanting to hang out.

Akira had let his hopes get the best of him; thinking that Mishima may feel the same way. Everyday he spent with Mishima felt amazing. Mishima's laugh, his voice, the way he blushed whenever anyone teased him; everything about him made Akira's heart soar. Mishima always seemed close to Akira versus the other thieves, and Akira had relished the feeling of being special; but perhaps he took it all the wrong way. Maybe he was just the only person who really understood Mishima's odd quirks. Mishima probably saw him as a friend, and to feel as if his friend's had pranked him and got into his personal space must have been too much.

"Akechi is wrong... no way does he like me.. or if he did, he certainly doesn't know.." Akira scratched his head, leaning against the railing. He jumped as something caught his eye. Most of the couples had left the courtyard by now to return to the ball, but it appeared someone stayed behind.

Akira listened closely; use to having to be quiet to sneak around in palace's and made out soft crying. Akira's heart lept into his throat. Without a second though, Akira swung himself over the railing and fell to the ground.

Akira rushed over to the sound, praying to God himself that it was Mishima. He slowed down as he got closer, and walked around the bush rather timidly.

Curled up and well hidden in the bushes, sat Mishima. Akira's heart strained against his chest; desperate to comfort the boy. Mishima's head shot up as he noticed sound coming from infront of him, and practically yelped as he saw who it was.

"P-Phantom Thief..." He croaked out, looking like an abused puppy. Akira sank down to his knees and looked at Mishima. "Wha-what do you want?" Mishima asked, giving him his best glare despite being covered in tears and snot. "Come to make fun of me again?"

Akira leaned forward, taking Mishima's face in his hands. Mishima stiffened at the touch and continued to glare at Akira.

 _It's now or never_. Akira closed his eyes, before moving his face forward and pressing his lips timidly against Mishima's. Mishima jumped at the touch, but didn't pull away. Mishima's lips were. so. Soft.

Akira felt like he could melt against those lips. He pressed a bit harder, unsure of how to properly kiss Mishima as he had never done that before. Sure he had seen romantic movies that Ann would drag him to if Ryuji was hiding, but it was all new territory to him.

Akira leaned away, blushing but happy his mask hid most of it. Mishima's eyes slid open slightly, his mouth hanging open as he tried to register what happened. Once it hit him Mishima gasped and pushed Akira away.

"P-please don't hurt me anymore..." Mishima wiped at his mouth, looking away. Akira, annoyed that his feelings still weren't getting across, moved closer to Mishima and forced him to look at him.

"I love you Mishima." Akira blurted out; regretting it the second it slipped through his lips. Smooth Akira!

"I said please stop!" Mishima practically yelled, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'm not lying Mishima!" Akira practically yelled; beyond frustrated. "Please.. just listen to me for one minute."

Mishima brushed the tears from his eyes and nodded. "F-fine."

"I have had a crush on you since the day we met. Every day we hang out makes me desperate to be with you more. My friend's; the phantom thieves, wanted to help me confess to you by sending you a calling card. I said some unneccassary things and that hurt you. I did not send it myself, but that doesn't mean I didn't want them to. I have wanted to ask you to the ball for so long; hell I have just wanted to ask you out for so long, but I was so scared you didn't feel the same way.." Akira felt tears well up, struggling as he did to keep them down.

"I do." Came Mishima's quiet reply.

"What?"

"I do feel the same way..." Mishima mumbled, looking away yet again, and blushing hard. "I really liked you but I didn't think you swung that way, so I was determined that staying friends was good enough... but... but then I got that calling card and... and it made me so happy..." Mishima started to cry again.

"I thought to myself that the amazing leader of the Phantom theives likes me! But I took it the wrong way when we were dancing and thought it was a prank.." Akira moved forward and hugged the smaller boy to his chest; feeling him shake.

"I love you Mishima, will you go out with me?" Akira had no idea where these guts were coming from, but he was not about to shy away now. Mishima sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Akira and gripped tightly to his jacket. "Y-yes..."

Akira felt like his heart was going to burst as he wiped both his and Mishima's tears away. "We are pretty dramatic aren't we?" He chuckled. Mishima laughed nervously and wiped at his face. "S-sorry you had to see such an ugly face."

Akira took his mask off, staring into Mishima's eyes as he pulled off his mask as well. "You are beautiful, nothing about you is ugly." At this Mishima blushed even harder.

"And please.. call me Akira," Akira said quietly as he leaned forward to steal another kiss from the boy. Mishima melted against him as the two shared a timid kiss. The heat radiating off of Mishima became too much, and Akira growled as he deepened the kiss. Mishima gasped as Akira pressed himself against him; which only spurred the thief on. Akira pressed their tongues together as they became a hot tangled mess.

After a moment, Akira leaned back; breathing hard. Mishima was flustered and his lips swollen already. Both were out of breath as they sat there, before laughing awkwardly.

"So.. what does this make us?" Mishima asked. "Hopefully boyfriends." Akira said, smiling. Mishima blushed and nodded. "I would like that." Akira took Mishima's hand and kisses it tenderly.

"Did I succeed in stealing your heart?"

Mishima laughed. "i would have to say soo."

"Mission accomplished."

Akira earned a playful punch to the arm as he stood up. He grabbed the discarded masks and offered a hand to Mishima, who gladly accepted it. Akira pulled him up and pressed his small body against his own. Feeling rather gutsy, Akira duck his head down and kissed Mishima's ear. "Though there is more things I would like to steal."

Mishima shivered. "a-and what would that be?"

"You."

Mishima laughed nervously and hid his face against Akira's chest.

"You need to buy me dinner first." came his small reply. Akira laughed. "I never do things the old fashion way." He pulled the blushing boy along as they went back into the ballroom. Ann and the others spotted him holding hands with Mishima and hooted loudly over the music. Mishima blushed and hid his face behind Akira, who felt beyond happy.

"So I see things went well." Makoto observed, smiling. Akira smiled back at his group who had gathered around them and looked back at Mishima. "I.. don't think we will be staying long."

Ann's and Ryuji's eyebrows shot up as they realized what he meant; while the rest looked confused. Ryuji moved forward and patted Akira's shoulders.

"Don't stay up too late!" He hooted, earning a laugh Akira and a blush from Mishima. As it dawned on the others, they all cooed over the new couple in the group and Akira quickly thanked them before heading outside.

Once outside where it was much quieter, Akira looked at the timid boy holding tightly to his hand. "Are you ok? Sorry they were being kind nosy."

Mishima nodded. "I'm fine, it didn't bother me... I... I am just nervous."

Akira squeezed his hand as he moved closer to Mishima. "We don't have to do anything, we just found out our feelings for eachother."

"No!" Mishima interrrupted, looking up at Akira. "I mean... I have liked you for so long.. I.. I can't wait any longer." Akira blushed at this and quickly moved to sweep Mishima into his arms. Mishima yelped and immediately wrapped his arms around Akira's neck.

"I won't let you back out of this now." Akira said, kissing Mishima softly. Mishima nodded. "I'm ready."

The blue haired boy was blushing from head to toe, but he looked determined; and sexy as hell. Akira felt like he would take the boy right there. Akira looked around before he noticed a hotel nearby. He rushed inside and despite the protests; refused to put Mishima down. He purchased a room and quickly made his way to it.

Mishima, feeling as gutsy as he was, started kissing Akira's neck nervously; but desperately. Akira felt his pants get tight as Mishima's hot mouth pressed against his skin.

Once inside the dark room, Akira wasted no time in pressing Mishima against the wall as they kissed. The room lit up with the moonlight as Akira ran his hands all over Mishima's body. Mishima was flush against the wall as he hungrily kissed back; desperate for more of Akira.

The feeling is mutual. Akira thought as he let out a low growl, kissing down to Mishima's neck. Mishima let out a soft moan, which pricked at Akira's skin and his lower half. "You are intoxicating." Akira breathed, pulling Mishima away and moving to the bed. Mishima was a panting mess as Akira tossed him onto the bed and crawled ontop of him.

He looked down at Mishima and felt he might lose all rational thoughts that were still there. Mishima had the most erotic panting face as he stared up at Akira. His hair delicately splayed every which way. The moonlight lit up his face, making every delicate feature more and more visible to Akira.

Mishima reached up and wrapped his arms around Akira, his face filled with desire.

"Please... Akira.. I need you." Mishima panted. Akira tossed every thought out of the window as he crashed his lips against Mishima's. This was new territory for both of them, but Akira knew enough to know what to do. He leaned back again, earning a whine from the smaller boy.

Akira worked on taking his attire off; and struggling to do the same to Mishima. Soon enough all cloth material was tossed aside and Akira looked up and down Mishima's thin body. Mishima blushed and covered his face.

"Please do not look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like.. like you want to eat me." Akira groaned, bending down to kiss Mishima's neck. "Oh but I do.. so very much." Mishima gasped and tilted his head back, giving Akira more access. Akira sucked and nipped at the soft skin, earning mewls and gasps every time.

Akira let his hands wander as he pressed and touched every inch of Mishima he could. Mishima moaned when Akira ducked down to kiss his nipples. Akira felt his dick growing harder and harder with every moan.

Every noise coming out of Mishima drove Akira mad with desire. Who knew he could make such sexy sounds. Akira moved a hand down to fonder Mishima's own member, earning a louder moan. Akira continued to cover his chest with kisses as he stroked Mishima slowly.

He could tell it was driving Mishima mad as he thrusts his hips upwards towards Akira.

"M-more." Mishima moaned, his eyes closed as he blushed. Akira smiled and moved his hand down, pressing a single digit against Mishima's tight hole. Mishima bucked and tossed his head back, spreading his legs more for Akira to get between.

Akira relized he had no lube so he moved forward and pressed a few fingers against Mishima's lips.

"Suck." He ordered. The boy complied as he opened his mouth and hotly sucked and licked at Akira's fingers. Akira struggled to contain himself from ramming into Mishima right then; feeling as if he would burst as he waited for Mishima.

Once nice and slick, Akira removed them before kissing Mishima deeply, biting his lower lip.

"I love you Mishima." He said huskily. Mishima opened his mouth but no words came out; he was a hot mess. Akira took that as a reply and moved his fingers down, pressing one digit slowly inside.

Mishima arched his back at the intrusion and moaned, gritting his teeth.

"Is it uncomfortable? I can stop." Akira said, desperately pleading in his head that Mishima would not stop him. Mishima took a deep breath and shook his head. "It...it's weird.. but it's ok.. please don't stop Akira."

Akira nodded silently and moved his finger in and out of Mishima's hole, before adding a 2nd and then a 3rd digit. Mishima was letting out sexy moans everytime Akira pushed in. Akira bent his fingers a bit and earned a yell from the boy; startiling him.

"Please... god please don't stop." Mishima moaned, his body shaking with pleasure. Akira did it again and earned another yell.

Akira could not believe how sexy shy and quiet Mishima was; and it drove him wild.

After stretching him out, Akira removed his fingers and positioned his dick against Mishima's hole. He arched his body forward as he bent over Mishima, who opened his eyes and looked up at Akira.

"I won't be able to hold myself back." Akira groaned. Mishima gave him a small smile and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss against Akira's lips. "I don't want you to, I.. I love you too Akira."

Akira smiled back, before slowly pressing himself into Mishima. Mishima groaned and arched his back, the intruder a lot bigger than a few fingers. Akira moved as slow as he could manage in his riled up condition, watching Mishima for any signs of retreat. Once fully to the hilt, Akira sighed and bent down to kiss Mishima. The two shared a tender kiss before Akira leaned back and began to thrust in and out of Mishima.

Mishima got louder and louder with desire as Akira rammed into him. The tempaturare in the room felt like a hundred degrees as Akira closed his eyes and relished the feeling of being inside his lover. Mishima was hot inside; and every moan from the boy made his insides tighten; making Akira see stars.

Before long Mishima panted out that he was close, and Akira was right there along side him. Akira leaned down and captured Mishima's lips one last time before shooting inside the boy. Seconds later Mishima cried out Akira's name as he shot cum all over his and Akira's chest.

After winding down, Akira pulled out of Mishima and propped himself up on his elbows right over Mishima. The two shared the same breath as they stared into eachother's eyes.

"Stay with me forever." Akira whispered. Mishima; still breathless, nodded and reached up to hug Akira against him.

"I will never leave your side."

The two cleaned up before cuddling under the blankets. Mishima was the first to fall asleep, tired from the workout, and Akira hummed to himself as he stroked Mishima's hair; his beyond soft hair.

Pi pi pi

Akira's phone beeped as he pulled it out and checked the messages.

 **Futaba:**

Is the deed done?

Akira chuckled at her upfront message.

 **Akira:**

I love him so damn much.

 **Ann:**

Ahhhhh I am soo happy for you two! I am glad it finally worked out!

 **Ryuji:**

Way to go man! I knew it would work out! You didn't forget the condoms did you?

 **Akira:**

oops.

 **Ryuji:**

I will let you borrow some next time dude!

 **Ann:**

Borrow? You want him to give them back to you?

 **Futuaba:**

Pervert

 **Ryuji:**

Shit guys that isn't what I meant, I just worded it wrong!

 **Makoto:**

Will you all shut up! I am trying to sleep!

 **Makoto:**

Also congrats Akira.

 **Akira:**

Thank you everyone for helping and supporting us.

 **Ann:**

Of course! You aren't just our leader, but family!

 **Akechi:**

I would like to sleep like Makoto does, so would everyone please be quiet?

 **Ryuji:**

You mean sleep "with" Makoto right?

 **Makoto:**

I will end you.

 **Akira:**

Be careful Ryuji. I am going to turn in for the night, see you all later.

Akira's phone beeped a few more times before he set it aside and settled in to sleep against Mishima.

He intertwined their fingers together and pressed a kiss to Mishima's neck. "I love you Mishima." he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
